Chez Victola
"I need an airship made out of mushroom water" ''-Chez to Ashlynn'' "Chez Victola keeps his promises" History Chez Victola was a child of a noble family in Varisia, his family eventually set him up as a courtier in hopes of him learning some of the finer aspects of nobility, however Chez had a mouth on him and would crack jokes and smart off to nobles without much care. Eventually he was dismissed from the service which led to a fight between him and his dad. Chez ran away from home and stowed away on a ship. Unbeknownst to him it was a pirate ship and instead of disposing of him, the captain put him to work learning the tools of the trade, the pirates he took in with all eventually succumbed to misfortune leaving Chez alone to traverse the seas and go from town to town seeking money and adventure. Eventually Chez grew more and more bold as he lived on the sea, picking up wqhere his previous crew had left off and soon became one of the most feared pirates Golarion had ever seen. After years of terrozing the seas, Chez finally met his match trying to defeat a dispatched unit of the Taldan navy. After days of fighting Chez's ship finally was caught by surprise in the fight that ensued his ship was completely obliterated and as a cannonball slammed into the ship where Chez was he fell sinking below the oceans wave only to end up in the Reach.... Chez's Time in The Reach Chez washed up in the Reach like many before him. But he was quite shell shocked from his battle. He believed that he had died in that fight and been taken straight to hell for the crimes he had commited. Chez refused to stay stuck in hell so he began to better himself in an efort to free himself, he looked into the mysteries of the universe spending time training with the oracles. Not finding what he needed there he began to look at the discipline of the monk thinking that that may hold the key to what he was looking for. But after months of self discipline and training he still felt he was missing something. He eventually turned to faith and took upp the mantle of being a paladin of Irori, and it was there he found his true calling, he may not be able to escape this hell, but to make up for all the atrocities he commited he must now protect the innocent and raise people to perfection so that they would never stoop to the lows he stooped to. This did not go easil;y for Chz however, as part of him deep in his subconscous still yearned for the vile excitment a life of crime gave him/ This part of his mind slowly began to create its own personality within Cez, coming out when he was extremly drunk. Itsoon became known as Dahmian and attempted to commit terrrible atrocities whenever chez blacked out from drinking, more notably trapping the soul of Gnash inot a soul gem. But with the help of Minori,Chez was able to overcome these urges and dispel Dahmian from his mind. During one of his adventures Chez helped protect a train from being robbed by Beenditos. It was during this adveenture that Chez met his archnemises Beender. After a very heated battle with Beender and his Beenditos, Beender escaped by throwing himself from the moving train. It was on that day that Chez vowed to find Beender and bring him to justice, a quest he continues to this very day. Eventually Chez was approached by a member of Hope's Redoubt informing him he was selected to become its new Grand diplomat, a position he accepted as long as he got an airship. He still holds the title of Grand Diplomat to this day. Chez now spend his days crafting mushroom water and running Victola, Victola, and Victola Inc. a firm he operates from behind the Diplomanc. It offers many services including, life insurance, loans, notay services and weddings. When he is not throwing illustrous "siplomatic get togethers" he can be found in his office running his firm and waiting for they bday Beender strikess again.... Appearance Chez is a well kept human who is always sporting a royal purple courtier's outfit in combat and out of it. He is about 5'9 with dark hair and piercing grey eyes He always has with him his polished starknife "Hope" along with his golden flask of mushroom water. Chez also carries around a banjo that he is quite fond of pulling out and playing.. Personality Chez has a very loud and forceful personality. He comes across as uncivilized and rude at times despite being Grand Diplomat for Hope's Redoubt, making him a quite unique individual that you never really know where you stand with him. He is also prone to drinking in excess but at all times holds himself as if he was a king.. Chez has a very business oriented mind and isnt afraid to sit and talk with you of the intricacies of the matter at hand. Friends Every business associate that has paid on time.